


El Asunto del Cerdo

by Aledono



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Gourmet le regala un travieso cerdito a Claire y no tardará en meterla en apuros. Afortunadamente Gray estará ahí para ayudarla. Ligero GrayxClaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Asunto del Cerdo

"No tardes demasiado. Recuerda que tienes que terminar el hacha de Gotz para este miércoles."

-"No lo haré, abuelo."- Contestó de mala gana, harto de que se le recordara lo que él ya sabía. –"Regresaré en unos diez minutos."

-"Hablo en serio, Gray. No estás en posición de andar perdiendo el tiempo."

-"Lo sé."- Se ajustó la gorra, tapando con ella parte de su rostro. –"Lo sé."

Se colocó un martillo bajo el brazo y salió de la herrería sin despedirse; parte porque planeaba regresar en poco tiempo, parte porque no deseaba ver la severa mirada de Saibara.

En efecto, no tardó en llegar a la granja. Antes de dar el paso que le haría atravesar la gastada barda de madera tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que necesitaría toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para obedecer el mandato de su abuelo y no quedarse demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento quedó incompleto debido a unos fuertes bufidos. El sonido le sorprendió, haciéndole dar un pequeño saltito en su lugar y casi dejando caer el martillo sobre sus pies.

-"¡Regresa aquí, animal estúpido!"- Una familiar voz le hizo recobrar la calma. –"¡Regresa!"

La muchacha corría en círculos detrás de una víctima invisible: el alto nivel de la pastura no permitía a Gray el ver qué era lo que provocaba semejante griterío.

De repente, la chica tropezó, perdiéndose también entre el pasto y espetando malas palabras con un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado.

Unos bufidos más, unas hierbas rompiéndose desde la raíz y antes de que se diera cuenta, un cerdo corría en su dirección.

-"¡Atrápalo! ¡Atrápalo!"

Confundido, Gray no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mover un poco las piernas, evitando ser golpeado de lleno por el animal pero cayendo de bruces por la pérdida de equilibrio. Pudo escuchar los jadeos del cerdo alejarse por la vereda que llevaba hacia el pueblo.

Estuvo en el suelo por lo que le pareció una eternidad y sólo regresó en sí cuando notó una mano alargándose hacia él ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó ella, sacudiéndose de las rodillas restos de lodo. –"Lo siento. Se escapó del corral y no pude detenerlo. Nunca pensé que un cerdo podría ser tan condenadamente rápido."

-"No sabía que tenías cerdos."

Claire negó con la cabeza pero emitió un bajo 'si'.

-"El Gourmet me lo regaló ayer. Estaba criándolo para comérselo pero no tuvo corazón para matarlo."

-"¿Y cree que tú lo tendrás?"

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-"No lo creo. Más bien quería deshacerse de él y yo fui lo suficientemente ingenua como para aceptarlo."- Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. –"Pero ese no es un cerdito. Es un engendro del mal."

Gray rió aunque, por la mueca que hizo Claire, supo que en sus palabras no había nada de broma.

-"Tengo que atraparlo. Si se mete al viñedo o a la granja de Rick me meteré en problemas."

El joven asintió. Casi pudo escuchar a Rick despotricando sobre cómo un cerdo entró al gallinero, asustando a las criaturas y evitando que pusieran huevos por una semana. En efecto, lo mejor sería evitar al irritable pelirrojo.

-"¿Me ayudarás?"- Difícilmente aquella pregunta podía interpretarse como tal. La muchacha sólo utilizó esas palabras como preludio para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo fuera de la granja.

Al no saber cómo reaccionar o qué contestar, Gray tartamudeó un grupo de vocablos sin sentido que obligaron a la chica a detenerse y a mirarle con tono suplicante.

-"¿O estás muy ocupado?"

La respuesta estaba clara en su mente. Un triste si, una disculpa y una despedida hubiesen sido suficientes. Desafortunadamente para él, un tímido 'no' salió de su boca.

Ya pensando en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, dejó el martillo en el suelo, se acomodó la gorra y a paso rápido salió por la barda de madera.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el rastro del animal. En el viñedo, Duke y su esposa miraban hacia el lado opuesto, ella cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y él sujetando en su mano derecha una botella de vino.

-"¡Santo cielo!"- Le escucharon decir a Manna. –"¡Un cerdo salvaje! Este pueblo ya no es lo que era antes. ¿Cuándo se vio que el padre de Thomas permitiera algo así? Pero ese chaparro prefiere estar organizando festivales a asegurarse de que algo así no ocurra. ¡Pero ya verás, Duke, ese animal va a lastimar a alguien! El doctor se pondrá furioso aunque si me lo preguntas, será una buena oportunidad para ponerlo a hacer algo de provecho y que deje de envenenar a los vecinos con sus extrañas pociones."

-"No te lo pregunté."- Fue la árida respuesta de su marido.

-"¡Manna! ¡Duke!"- La rubia gritó mientras les pasaba de largo. Gray optó por imitar el rápido saludo. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el asunto del cerdo como para que éstos se exponenciaran con la vivaz lengua de Manna.

Doblaron la esquina.

Al menos eso pretendieron hasta que se estrellaron contra unas débiles paredes en forma de Mary y su madre.

Una fría corriente de aire cruzó por el cabello de Gray mientras su querida gorra salía volando. No obstante, su cabeza desprotegida perdió total importancia ante la sorprendida pero molesta mirada de la esposa del botánico. No solo eso: semillas, aceite, harina y un montón de víveres más yacían alrededor de los cuatro.

-"¿Pero qué es esto?"- Exclamó mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y trataba de recuperar del suelo algunas latas de verduras que parecían renuentes a regresar a la bolsa de papel. –"¡¿Por qué no se fijan?"

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"- La niña le ofreció la mano a Mary quien apenas parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. –"¡Es ese maldito cerdo!"

-"¿Un cerdo?"- La bibliotecaria acomodó sus lentes y limpió el polvo de su falda. –"¿Ya tienes cerdos, Claire?"

-"Es una larga historia."

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, eso se parece a algo que escribí en mi novela. ¿Sabías que Shinichi viaja sobre su valiente cerdo alado gigante?"

-"Ah… ¿lo hace?"

-"En el último capítulo. ¿No es así Gray?"

-"Si."- Tuvo que admitir. –"Es cierto."

-"Suficiente. Ya vemos tarde para ir a la montaña. Vamos, Mary."

La niña se despidió, sonriente como siempre, y caminó apresurada detrás de su madre quien aún parecía muy molesta por el accidente que le había costado dos costalitos de harina.

-"¿Cerdo alado gigante?"

Gray se alzó de hombros y se agachó para recuperar su gorra.

-"Imaginación no le hace falta, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

Clarie negó con la cabeza pero el joven no atinó en descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. A los pocos segundos, ambos muchachos estaban de nuevo tras la pista del cerdo.

Un rastro de harina los guió a la iglesia en donde una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y fue claro que el animalejo se escabulló hasta el sagrado edificio.

-"Con suerte…"- Murmuró la chica mientras se escurría por la puerta. –"Carter dirá que el cerdo es un enviado de Satanás y lo matará con sus propias manos."

Gray iba a comentar que aquello le parecía una exageración pero al reconocer la voz de Carter, gritando desde el jardín trasero, se le ocurrió que la idea no era tan alocada como pensaba.

Temerosos, caminaron hasta el claro detrás del edificio. Ahí se encontraron con el cerdo, el cuál parecía muy entretenido cavando un enorme hoyo bajo un árbol. De un lado tenía al menos cinco zetas de buen tamaño y del otro, un muy molesto cura tratando en vano de alejarlo de la tierra.

Fue sólo con ayuda de Gray que Carter pudo sujetar al animal de sus patas traseras y echarlo para atrás lo suficiente como para que Claire colocara una correa alrededor de su ancho cuello.

-"¿Por qué cada que algo extraño pasa en este pueblo tiene que ser por ti, Claire?"- Preguntó el cura, examinando con cuidado el daño en su terreno.

-"No es eso."- Gray se cruzó de brazos, ocultando su sonroje con la sombra de su capucha. –"Aquí nunca pasaba nada. Era de esperarse que las cosas cambiaran con alguien nuevo, ¿no?"

Carter suspiró pesadamente pero algo semejante a una sonrisa burlona atravesó su rostro.

-"Supongo que tienes razón. Al menos todos los días ya no son iguales, ¿o sí?"

La pregunta, claramente dirigida al otro muchacho pasó desapercibida por la joven.

-"Lo siento tantísimo, Carter. No sé qué hacer con él. No me hace caso."

-"Bueno, los cerdos no son como los caballos o las vacas. Son animales más salvajes, ¿sabes? Como los jabalíes. Pero los dos son igual de buenos. Una vez me perdí en el bosque y cacé uno de esos. ¡Saben delicioso!"

-"¿Cazaste un jabalí?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no! En serio, Claire, eres demasiado crédula para tu bien. "- El cura rió abiertamente, feliz de que todavía hubiera alguien que creyese todo lo que decía. –"Pero no me vendría mal probar el lomo de este ladrón de trufas."

-"¡Eso es!"- Exclamó la niña. Un chispeante brillo decoró sus ojos.

-"No seas tonta, niña. Soy un hombre dedicado a la naturaleza. No podría cazar a un animal. No creo en la violencia."

-"No, eso no. ¡Trufas! ¡El cerdo debió de oler las trufas enterradas!"

Carter rascó su cabeza mientras contaba las trufas regadas en la tierra.

-"Debo de admitir que es una posibilidad."

-"¿Y eso qué?"- Gray tuvo qué preguntar. Le parecía que la situación estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias. –"¿Lo usarás para encontrar hongos?"

-"No. Yo no. Pero Carter puede quedárselo."

-"¿Yo?"

-"¡Piénsalo!"- Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. –"¡Lo entrenas un poquito, encuentra trufas para ti, le das de comer algunos hongos de cuando en cuando y todos felices!"

El cura miró con desconfianza a la chica pero con aún más recelo al animal que a esas alturas ya se había echado a dormir.

-"Yo no sé nada de animales."

-"¿No acabas de decir que eras un hombre dedicado a la naturaleza?"- Gray supuso que el único modo en el que podría salir rápido de aquella situación sería apoyar a la muchacha.

-"Pues sí pero…"- Cerró los ojos y meditó por unos cuantos segundos. –"De acuerdo. Me quedaré con el cerdo. Pero les advierto que al primer problema que me ocasione se lo regalaré al Gorumet para que lo prepare en escabeche."

-"No creo que debamos de preocuparnos por eso."- Murmuró Clarie a Gray mientras el cura admiraba a su nueva mascota. –"Muchas gracias por todo, Carter. ¡No te arrepentirás!"

Pero sabiendo que eso era mentira, la niña regresó con rapidez a la iglesia. No fuera a ser que el cura cambiara de opinión.

-"Muchas gracias, Gray. Ni con ayuda de Carter hubiera podido atrapar a ese animal yo sola."

-"No es nada."

-"Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo…"

-"Ya te dije que no es nada."

-"¡Gray!"

Una ronca voz interrumpió la escena. Los jóvenes se detuvieron al unísono tras encontrarse al herrero justo afuera de la iglesia.

-"¿Abuelo?"

-"Dijiste que regresarías en diez minutos."- El joven trató de defenderse pero el anciano continuó hablando. –"Creo que tu reloj debe de estar descompuesto porque llevas media hora perdiendo el tiempo. ¿A esto te referías cuando me dijiste que te tomarías el trabajo más en serio?"

-"Fue mi culpa, señor Saibara."- La joven se atrevió a interrumpir. Muy a sorpresa de Gray, su abuelo calló y suavizó su rostro. –"Tuve un problema con uno de mis animales y casi lo obligué a que me ayudara. No es su culpa."

-"Ah, ya veo."- Saibara acarició su larga barba y asintió un par de veces. –"Ya veo. Tú siempre te esfuerzas mucho. Gray debería de aprender de ti, jovencita. Siempre lo he dicho."- Le dirigió una última mirada a su nieto. –"Hoy saldrás media hora después. ¿Entendido? Debería de penalizarte con una hora más pero te lo perdonaré sólo porque ayudaste a la pequeña Claire."

El anciano caminó de regreso a la herrería. Gray le lanzó una tímida sonrisa a la muchacha y avanzó justo detrás de él.

Era una suerte, pensó el joven.

Claire siempre calmaba la ira de su abuelo.

Aquella habilidad sería necesaria. Comenzaba a sospechar que la requeriría en más de una ocasión.

Claire lo distraía como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho antes pero parecía que su abuelo entendía el asunto a la perfección.

Ni siquiera el estricto Saibara podía mantenerse inflexible ante los sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaban a despertar en el corazón de su aprendiz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Awwwww! ¡Jaja! Ay... ya sé que este no es precisamente un buen fic. Sin embargo, es una espinita que me quería quitar hacía muuuuucho tiempo. El GrayxClaire es mi pareja favorita de HM y la verdad que si no estoy más obsesionada con ellos es porque no hay suficiente fandom. Es una pena, son ridículamente lindos. Había escrito desde hacía ya varias semanas pero tenía problemas a la hora de crear nuevas historias en fandoms que no fuesen de anime.  
> XD ¿Me pregunto si alguien leerá esto?  
> Ah, bueno, como sea. Ya me salí con la mía. ¡Domo arigatou!


End file.
